Supernatural
by Percabeth4olymp
Summary: FOR DESTIEL SHIPPERS ONLY! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked at the grave of the man he secretly loved. One tear escaped his eye, than another, until he thought he couldn't cry anymore. "Damn it Cass," he cursed, "I knew you needed me, I knew I needed to be there, but i wasn't," Dean hit his head against the stone that said Castiel. Just Castiel. No other words. No reason of death. Just Castiel. Dean laid the flowers down on the grass in front of it and let out more tears. Someone came up from behind him.

"Sir, it's almost closing time," The voice said.

"Fifteen more minutes?" Dean asked.

The man was about to say something but silently nodded and walked away.

"Cass I love you, I didn't know how to tell you when you were here, but now that you're not here it seems a hell of a lot easier," He tried to say more but it all was muffled due to his crying. Finally Dean said more, "Cass if you can hear me, if you are a ghost or anything I freakin' love you. I would do anything to get you back. I would rather tell you in person than at your grave but Cass I miss you and I need you," he was going to say more but stopped. He kicked the grave and walked away cursing.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean who was chasing the last three Cherios around the bowl of milk with his spoon, "You seem a little off."

Dean looked up, his eyes were red from crying, "ya, I-I'm just tired."

"Dean you've been using that same escuse for a week now. You need to get over Cass, its been a year now," Sam said clenching his fists.

Dean looked up at him, dropped his spoon in his milk, and walked back to his room.

Sam sighed as he dropped his head on the table. It was a little harsh but it has been a long time since Cass died.

A moment later Dean came back out with the keys to the motorcycle that he hated. "Dean where are you going?" Sam asked.

"For a drive," Dean mumbled as he shuffled out the door.

The motorcycle hummed with life as Dean looked around. He stood at the grave of Cass. "If I don't see you when I do this, I want you to know I truely love you," Dean said as a tear fell down his cheek. This time only one fell.

He walked out the entrance of the courtyard and climed on his motorcycle. He sighed as he put the keys in and looked up. The last thing he saw was a tree.

"Dean! Dean!" someone was yelling as Dean came to.

"Sam?" Dean asked quietly.

"Dean are you ok? What the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked.

Dean thought about telling him the truth but decided not to. "Sam," was all he ended up saying.

Later that night Dean was brought back to the bunker.

"Dean I still can't belive you tried to kill yourself!" Sam exclaimed, "Where you even thinking about me?" Sam yelled.

Dean looked down. "Yes," he sighed, "I was thinking about everything, you, dad, mom," he was going to add Cass but didn't want to start crying.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm going to sleep. Don't try to kill yourself again," he said.

Dean pulled a picture of Cass out of his pocket and smiled. He than thought of all the times they spent togther and thought of if Cass liked him the way Dean liked Cass.

"Cass if you can hear me please give me a sign that you are here," he said.

Nothing happened and Dean sighed. He put the picture on the table and got a bottle of beer. Beer made everything better.

The next day Sam woke up to see Dean asleep on the couch. He smiled. Dean woke up. "Hey Dean," Sam said, "how you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit," Dean replied. Sam bit his tounge. Soon Sams girlfriend came downstairs and kissed Sam. Dean sighed and rolled over on the couch wishing he could do that to Cass.

"Dean me and Sarah are going to run to the store, need anything?" Sam asked.

"More beer," Dean replied.

When they were gone Dean sat up and looked in a mirror. He looked horrible. He sighed and went to go sit down again. He heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen. He got up not grabbing a gun and walked to the kitchen. Laying on the floor was a pan that was apperantly made from a company in Mexico called Cas. Dean smiled a little. "Cass are you here?" he asked somewhat excited. A candle lit and Deans smile grew. "Cass if you couldn't hear me before I love you," he said not afraid to say it anymore.

"I know," a voice behind him said.

Dean turned around and threw his arms around him. He buried his face into the familar trench coat and let out a few tears. They were tears of joy. Cass hugged him back and whispered, "I love you too,"

Dean hugged him even tighter, and knowing the moment couldn't last forever eventually let go.

"How? How are you here?" Dean asked.

Cass had a wide grin on his face, "Honestly I don't know. I was dead one second and now here I am. I'm not a ghost either," He said.

Dean smiled. "I missed you," he admitted.

Cass looked down not knowing what to say. "Why didn't you tell me before? That you loved me?"

Dean stared at the floor wondering how to answer. "Because," he paused, "Because I didn't know how to tell you," he said. Cass knew that it was also because he was scared to tell him.

Dean knew it was akward but he kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on the hand, but on the lips. He was going to pull away but Cass hugged him. Soon they heard the door open and quickly pulled away.

"Dean I'm here!" Sam yelled walking in the kitchen. He dropped both of his bags suprised to see Cass. "Cass?" He asked.

"In the flesh," He said with a smile. Sam shook his hand. "How?" he asked.

Cass told the same thing he told Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean smiled as he saw the familar figure of Cass lie beside him. After a year of having him gone it felt good to finally be with him. It didn't matter if they didn't know how he got here. Dean was happy and wasn't going to question a miracle like this. But he did think about some of the things that could have brought him back. Scratch all of the angels off the list. Could there be a God? Dean often thought. He shrugged and got up, sad to leave the what used to be cold bed.

Cass woke up and turned over disapointed not not see Dean. He got up and walked into the kitchen happy to see Dean making pancakes in plaid pajama shorts and ruffled hair. Cass smiled.

"No pie?" He asked as a joke.

Dean smiled as Cass kissed him on the nose and sat down. "Is this coffee yours?" Cass asked.

"Ya," Dean said, "You can have some if you want."

Cass took a sip and set the cup down. He picked up the newspaper and skimmed through it. "I think we might have a case at the near by foster home," Dean said looking over his shoulder. He put the pancakes on two seprate plates and handed Cass one of the plates, a bottle of syrup, some butter, and a fork and knife. Cass ate the pancakes.

"I'm thinking about driving there later, Sam has a cold and doesn't feel like coming, want to join in?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Cass said.


	3. Chapter 3 Adoption

Dean pulled the 67' Chevy Impala into the small parking lot of the foster home. He smiledas he bent over to straighten Cass's tie. Cass smiled too.

They walked into the building and showed their two FBI badges. They walked into the crime scene room. Nothing much was there except for blood on the floor and books everywhere. Dean pulled out his EMF reader. It went off. HE leaned over to Cass and whispered, "It's definitly a ghost."

Cass nodded and looked around. He went up to the owner of the place. "Has anyone else ever died here besides the lady who died yesterday?" he asked. Dean sighed but couldn't help and smile. The lady nodded and gave him a list.

"You know we don't have much very handsome FBI angents come by," She said as she traced her fingers down Cass's tie. Cass looked uncomfortable.

"I'm in a realtionship," he said.

"Oh," she said taking her fingers away, "So who is the lucky girl?" she asked.

Cass pointed to Dean who had his back turned to look at some stuff. The lady looked shocked. Cass akwardly walked away.

Dean climbed into the car followed by Cass. "So we know we are dealing with a ghost but we don't know who," Dean said frowning. He started the car and drove to the nearest coffee shop.

"Do you want any Cass?" Dean asked as he opened the doorto run in.

"No thanks," Cass said.

Dean quickly got the coffee and drove back to the foster home to try to get clues as to who the ghot might be.

"Sadie Mcutchen, age 43 when she died, died of kidney failure." Dean said,"Think shes our girl?" He asked Cass.

Cass looked at the paper than nodded. Cass looked up whereshe was buried. It said that she was never burried that her body was hidden within the walls of where she lived. Dean sighed. "She could be anywhere in there," He said pointing to the house.

"Well it would be better if we started looking now than," Cass said.

They both walked inside and up to the second floor. Dean and Cass both started looking. Soon they came to a room with a little boy, around the age of six, looking at a picture book. He looked up when he heard them enter the room.

"Hi," Dean said.

The little boy hugged his leg. Cass smiled.

"Are you here to adopt me?" The boy asked.

Dean looked up at Cass. "Um," he said.

The boy started to frown. Dean cursed silently.

"Sure," Dean said. Cass' smile grew.

"Cass will you go fill out the paperwork please?" He asked as he picked up the boy and handed him to Cass. Cass did as told.

Dean spent about thirty minutes trying to find the body. Finally he did under an only floorboard. He salted the body and lit it on fire making sure the fire wouldn't be able to spread.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared at the child that was now his and Cass'. He was a little shocked but also kind of happy to see Cass so happy. They got a room prepared for him to sleep in and put him to sleep.

Dean grabbed him and Cass a beer and climbed into his memory foam bed. Cass snuggled into Dean's chest and smiled. He missed his familar smell. His beautiful laugh. And his charming smile. Dean missed all of thouse features about Cass too.

Dean looked down at the now asleep Cass. He kissed his forehead lightly and whispered, "I truely do love you Cass."

Cass woke up and saw that Dean was still sleeping so he went to go wake Deven, their child, up.

Deven sat at the table waiting for Cass to cook him some eggs. Everytime he tried to cook them they would either be burnt or underdone. Eventually he gave up and went to go wake Dean.

Dean rubbed his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen behind Cass. He quickly brewed some coffee than made eggs for everyone that was up. After that Deven had to go to school so Dean drove him.

When Dean returned home Cass was sitting on the couch trying to work the T.V. Dean smiled. "Having trouble?" He asked.

"Yes," Cass admitted.

Dean turned the T.V. on and Cass looked embarrased.

Dean laid his head on Cass' lap. Cass smiled.

After a while Dean sat up and kissed Cass on the lips. Neither of them pulled away. Soon this kissing became more like making out. Their smooth lips gently biting each others. Their tounges meeting in the middle. Dean was happy Sam decided to stay with his girlfriend this weekend because this meant that he had alone time with Cass. Dean pressed his lips harder against Cass'. Cass unbuttoned Dean's shirt and Dean did the same to Cass. Soon their bodies were naked against each others. Dean bit Cass' lip as he layed on him in the bed. Cass made it so he was on the top. They both heard a knock at the bunker door. Dean sighed as he got out of his bed and quickly slid his pants and a shirt on. He answered the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I left my laptop and my keys here yesterday," Sam said.

Dean let him inside.

After Sam left again Dean slid off his pants and shirt and slid back in bed with Cass. "Who was it?" Cass asked.

"Sam, he left his laptop and keys here," Dean answered.

Dean kissed Cass again. His lips were as soft as clouds and Dean wished he could have Cass forever. But Dean knew better than to think that. Nothing lasts forever. Dean thought one thing could have though. But he always shook the image out of his mind. Cass moved Dean over top of him. Dean's lips pressed against Cass' chest. Dean's lips felt icy cold against Cass' warm body. But Cass liked the chill. Soon they were back to kissing on the lips. Dean's now warm lips against Cass' smooth lips. After a small amount of time Dean's phone alarm went off. He looked at it. It was time to pick up Deven.

Dean reluctantly got up and got changed. Cass also. They both got into the Impala and drove to Devens school. When they were there they waited outside for the bell to ring.

"So..." Cass said.

Dean smiled. "You work like an angel, no pun intended," he said.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Cass said akwardly after a while. Soon after that the bell rang.

Deven got into the car. "Hi," He said.

"How was school?" Dean asked?

"It was ok," Deven said, "How was your day?" he asked Dean and Cass.

They both looked at each other, "It was fine," They said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Cass took Deven to the park while Dean cleaned up the bunker. Eventually he went down to talk to Crowley.

"So I heard Cass is up and well again," Crowley said as Dean walked in.

"Ya how did you know?" Dean asked.

"Thin walls," he said with a grin on his face.

"Do you know who could've done it?" Dean asked.

"Actually I do," Crowley said.

"Who!?" Dean demanded.

"You really think I am going to tell you? The man who locked me in his basement?" Crowley said.

"Who did it Crowley?" Dean asked.

"Fine you litlle brat. I did it." He said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I figured you could give me something in return." he said pointing towards the door.

"To be let free?" Dean questioned.

"No for you to slam me into the door. Yes to be let free Sherlock," Crowley growled.

Dean eyed him. "No," He said as he left the room. Crowley sighed.

Soon Cass came back from the park with Deven.

"Cass can I speak with you?" Dean asked.

"Ya sure Dean. Deven go wash up than go to sleep," Cass told Deven.

"Cass is it true Crowley brought you back from the dead?" Dean asked.

"Dean I told you I don't remember," He said.

"At this point Cass we both know thats bull," Dean said getting angry.

"Dean I-,"

"If you say I dont know what happened So help me i will kick your ass," Dean said.

Cass looked down. "Dean," he stopped. "I honestly don't know."

Dean didn't belive him. Cass got into the bed but Dean took a blanket and slept on the couch.

In the morning Cass wrote a card that said _I'm sorry Dean but I left because you don't trust me. I might be back. I might not. I love you. Deven went back to the foster home. -love Castiel._

Dean sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He shoved his face deeper into his pillow. He blew it. What he thought might have lasted forever he blew it. Just like he does for everything else.

Sam walked into the bunker door. "Hey Dean where's Cass?" He asked.

"Gone," Dean mumbled through a mouth full of pillow.

"What? You let him leave? Thats what got him killed last time," Sam exclaimed. He regreted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Dean let out a tear. "I screw everything up," he mumbled.

"No you don't," Sam sighed.

"I would like to be alone," Dean said.

Sam left.

Dean got up and sighed. He was going to have to look for Cass. Cass is like a kitten in a pool of wolves.

He grabbed his Impala keys and drove out. He thought of places he could be. He checked the coffee shop, the foster home, and last but not least the park. Dean was relived to see him sitting on a bench looking at the geese swimming in the pond.

Dean sat beside him. "Cass," he paused, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it like that," He said.

Cass looked over at him and clenched his fists. "Dean," he sighed, "do you think before you do?" He asked Dean.

"No," Dean admitted.

Cass just nodded.

"Look Cass I didn't mean to upset-"

"You never do Dean," Cass said loudly, "You never mean to but you always do."

Dean put his head in his hands. "Cass please just listen to me," he said. "I do love you. If i didn't i wouldn't have said so at your grave or anywhere else. I never mean to upset you, because I love you Cass," he said. He was going to say more but he stopped.

Cass looked up. He couldn't help but smile. Dean didn't see him smile and thought he was ignoring him so he started walking away but Cass stopped him and kissed him. Dean was shocked. "I really don't remember," Cass said.

Dean smiled. "I'm sorry again." he said.

Note:Crowley did not bring Cass back from the dead** also sorry about this chapter being somewhat boring Its 4 in the morning and my brain is basically dead. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

ONE YEAR AND A MONTH LATER!

Dean smiled as he placed the present under the tree. The one that would truely questions Cass' love for him. The ring that was inside the small box was beautiful. It had multiple diamonds on it and every one of them was real. He wondered if Cass would say yes. Sam had already proposed to his girlfriend. Dean wanted it to be like that. He imagined what it would be like. Tears of joy streaming down Cass' face. His cheeks red,and his smile wide. He, again, smiled.

He looked at the calander. Three days until it would happen. Silently he slid back into his bed cuddled next to Cass.

In the morning Dean woke up to see Cass gone. This happened often but Dean felt different. There was a note next to Dean on his night stand that read, _Went to the store. I will be back soon. If you need anything just call. -Cass._

Dean smiled and picked up his phone and dialed Cass' number. One ring. Two rings. THree rings. Than Cass answered.

"Hey Dean need anything while I am here?" Cass asked through the phone.

"No, just checking to make sure you're okay," Dean said.

"Ok well I am going to get back to shopping," Cass answered after a while. He hung up. Dean smiled.

Soon after that Dean heard Cass open the bunker door. "Dean, help," He cried out.

Dean ran to the door to see Cass sprawled across the floor holding his bleeding chest. "Cass," Dean tried to say more but nothing came out. It was as if fear was clenching his throat while twisting his heart. Dean knelt beside Cass. A tear fell down his cheek. There was nothing he could do to save him. His heart was slowing its pace.

"Dean," Cass choked. "I-I lo-" His heart stopped and all was silent.

"Cass come on," Dean said trying to make his heart start again. "No, you can't die on me, not again." He said.

Cass lay looking up at the celing. His eyes weren't moving. Cass got up and looked at his dead body. His brow creased in confusion. He wasn't a ghost. He knew that, but he wasn't alive.

Dean cried as he leaned over Cass' body. "Damn it Cass," he said as his face lay on Cass' bloody chest. "You weren't suppost to die on me. Not again," he said as he looked at his face. He traced the outline of his eyebrow. "I love you Cass," He said as he closed Cass' eyes.

"I love you to Dean," Cass said placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean couldn't hear him. Neither could he feel him. Cass was just there. Not actually a visible form in the room.

Dean got up. His heart was shattered into a million peices. He wiped away his tears and ran down stairs to the basement. "How do you bring someone back to life without a deal?" Dean asked Crowley.

Crowley smiled. "Let me go and I will tell you," he said.

Dean looked down. He grabbed the keys out of his pockets and unlocked all the shackles that were holding Crowley in place.

"And the trap," Crowley said as he pointed to the floor.

Dean sighed and did as told. "Now fix Cass!" He demanded.

"Cass is the one who died?" Crowley asked.

Dean nodded.

"No can do cupcake. It will give me a bad reputation to bring an angel back," He said.

Cass watched as they both argued. He reached out to touch Dean but was dissapointed when his arm went through him. As if Dean were transparent. He sighed and pulled his arm back.

Dean grabbed an angel blade. "Bring him back or I will kill you," he threatned.

Crowley smiled. "Fine, but I will be let free. Won't I?" He asked. Dean nodded.

"Than a kiss so you can't break the deal," crowley said.

"What no!" Dean said disgusted.

"Fine than no Cass," Crowley said.

Dean looked down. "Fine," he said scruntching his nose.

Reculently they kissed. Cass smiled. Dean would just do anything for him.

Later that day Crowley was set free and Cass wasn't dead. But he still wasn't awake. He was sleeping. The stab wound on his body had healed. Dean sat on a chair beside Cass holding his hand, hoping he would come to soon.

Cass' eyes fluttered open. Dean hugged him. "Cass! What happened?" He asked.

Cass sat up and smiled. "You really would do anything for me," he said.

Dean looked down and smirked. "Ya," he finally ended up saying.

"Well I was walking here and a guy just came up to me and stabbed me and took mystuff," He said.

Dean couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of his face.

"So Crowley's free now," Cass said.

Dean looked up. "Ya, but it was worth it," he started to say, but Cass paused him by grabbingvhis shirt and pulling Dean towards him. Their lips met.

Dean didn't pull away. Cass now had his arms wrapped around Dean. They both were smiling as they were taking the clothing off of each other. Ripping it off like animals. Dean pushed Cass into the couch and climed above him. He pushed his lips against Cass'. Cass pulled Deans body closer until Dean was resting upon Cass. Soon Dean moved his lips lower down Cass' body. (You should know what happens after that. If you don't than you are too young to read this.)

Dean laid down next to Cass on the couch breathing heavily. Cass was too. They both smiled. Dean was excited that there was only two days till Christmas and that meant the day he would propose to Cass. His smile grew wider everytime he thoguht about it.

"What do you keep smiling at?" Cass asked.

Dean thought of what to say. "It's a suprise," he finally said.

Cass smiled and turned so he was facing Dean. "Can I know what it is?" he asked.

"On Christmas," Dean replied.

Cass frowned. "Can I know what it is now?" Cass asked.

"Nope," Dean said with a smile.

Cass tried to make him speak by kissing him but Dean wouldn't say.

"Please Dean," Cass begged.

"In two days you can know," Dean said.

Cass sighed.


	7. Chapter 7 The Ugly Truth

Cass sat up waiting for Dean to wake. He couldn't wait to know what the suprise was. He smelled Sam and his girlfriend cook breakfeast. He smiled. He looked at Dean's face. The face that he knew every single detail of. The face that he loved ever so much. Dean slowly started waking up. "Can I know what the suprise is now?" Cass asked.

Dean smiled. Happy to see Cass be so eager. Dean leaned over and kissed him. "You will have to wait till after breakfeast," He said.

"Okay," Cass said as he looked down.

After breakfeast they all gathered around the tree. Sam, Dean, Cass, and Sarah. Sam smiled as he had his arm wrapped around Sarah. They all exchanged gifts. Happy with what they all got they were about to get up but Dean stopped them. He grabbed the small box and got on one knee.

"Cass, will you marry me?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas said ashe threw his arms around Dean.

Cass hade a wide grin on his face. Like the one Dean expected to and Sarah smiled. Everyone was smiling. Dean hugged Cass back.

Dean smiled as Cass stood beside him. The waves washed along the shore. Dean looked behind them at their wedding thatwas being cleaned up. He was happy they were now married.

Cass looked at the small waves that formed in the ocean. Than he looked back at Dean. He gripped Dean's hand. Dean smiled and pulled Cass closer to him by his tie. "I love you," he said as they kissed.

Sam looked down at his brother who lay inside a hospital bed. He sighed as he realized that it was to late. Dean was dead. Now no one lived who Sam actually cared about. He called the doctor into the room. "Can you please keep him on for one more week?" Sam begged. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

Sam stared at his brother and prayed. _If anyone is listening please help. Dean is dieing. I know not a lot of you like him but I need him. Please help._ He let out a couple of tears than left.

The next day Sam went to the hospital to see Dean. When he was there Dean was gone. HE stopped a doctor. "Excuse me, what happened to the man in room 301B?" Sam asked.

The doctor looked at his clipborad. "Apperantly they unplugged the plugs on him." He said.

Sam flinched. "I told the doctor to keep him on there for a week longer!" He said yelling.

The doctor looked up, "Look sir,I'm sorry. He wasn't going to live anyways," He said.

Sam clinched his fist and ripped the clip board out of the doctors hands. He snapped it in half and threw it to the ground.

AUTHORS NOTE: Dean went into coma in the first chapter when he crashed his motorcycle. Ever sence than he has been in a long going dream. His dream was either based on stuff that was happening around him or stuff that made him want to live. Example: Dean's mind wanted to keep him alive so it made up images of things that were worth living for such as Dating Cass or seeing Cass and Sam happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked up at the wall that kept him away from Cass. They both were in hell. He hit his head against the wall. "Cass," Dean whispered.

"Ya," He head Cass whisper back.

"I-," he stopped. Was he really ready to tell Cass how he truely felt about him. What if everything in his dream could truely happen. "I just wanted to make sure you were still there," he finished.

Neither of them said anything else. Hell has changed since the last time Dean was here. Now it was punishment that lasted forever. Dean's punishment, of course, involved Cass. Forever being able to hear him but never being able to see his face. This made Dean think. How could Cass be there? How could that really be him? He should have his own punishment. Something that would fit him. Dean never thought Cass liked him. He sighed.

"Dean," Cass paused. "It's really me." He said.

Deans eyebrows creased. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Dean asked.

"I still have some angel abilities. Not a lot though," he sighed.

Dean akwardly cleared his throat. "So you know abo-" he was interupted.

"Dean I love you too. I am really here. Trust me this is punishment to me more than it is to you." Cass said.

Dean smirked.

Sam shoved his face into his hands. He didn't know what he was going to do. He heard a knock at his bunker door. He got up to answer it.

"Hi I am Sabrina. I heard your prayers. I am here to help," A girl said as she pushed her way inside. "I can raise Dean from the dead but i want something in return," She said.

Wow this girl gets right to the point, Sam thought. "What do you want?" He asked.

"To be able to talk to Crowley," she said.

Sam thought for a moment. "What for?" he asked.

"I would like to try to make a deal with him," she said.

"Fine, but you will have to bring Castiel back too," Sam said thinking about Dean.

The girl angel looked him up and down. "Fine," she said. A moment later she was back with two dirt covered bodies.

"There, they should wake up in a couple of hours," she said as she tossed them on the couch as if they were as light as a feather. "Cute couple don't you think?" She asked Sam.

Sam hesitated. She must be pretty powerful to have done that that quick and still be walking. "ya," he finally said.

After Sabrina finished talking to Crowley she left without another word.

Soon after Dean came to. Sam smiled to see him open his hazel eyes.

"Dean," he said smiling, "I missed you," he added.

Dean looked around suprised to see Cass asleep next to him. "Ya... you too," he said looking at Cass. "How are we here?" he asked.

"An angel brought you two back." Sam said.

Dean didn't question it. "Can I talk to Cass when he wakes up, alone," Dean said.

Sam nodded and left the room. Dean kissed the sleeping Cass. Not a long kiss just a short two second one. Soon after Cass woke up. Dean smiled.

"Dean?" Cass asked amazed.

"Yep," Dean said smiling.

"I thought we were dead. We were talking in hell," Cass said.

Dean smiled and pulled Cass by the tie towards him, he was about to kiss him but Cass pulled away. "Dean what are you doing?" Cass asked.

"You don't remember what happened in hell?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Cass paused, "I didn't mean it that way," Cass said.

Dissapointment filled up inside of Dean. He looked the other way, "Oh," was all he said. After a while he added. "Can you at least go through my memories when I was in coma?" Dean asked Cass.

Cass did. He smiled as he saw all that Dean dreamed about. Now he felt like an ass. He thought of what life really would have been like if all that had happened. He might actually like it. After a while Dean pulled his head away. "Cass, it usally only takes seconds to see someones memories, that was like a minute." he noted.

Cass smiled. "I watched some things over again," he said.

Dean looked down. "Well you can go if you want," he said.

Cass smiled. "Why would I want to do that?" Cass asked as he pulled Dean close and kissed him.

"I thought you didn't like me," Dean said confused.

"People change," Cass said.

He once again pulled Dean closer and kissed him. They fell back onto the couch and pressed each other closer against themselves.

AUTHORS NOTE: This all happened after Dean died he went to hell and well you read the story.


End file.
